Nothing Compares To You
by Lollo-Rosso
Summary: Gibbs ist in Mexico und Tony denkt nach. *Tibbs*


Hi!

Das ist meine erste „Tibbs" Songfiction, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ;)!

Sie ist wahrscheinlich sehr OOC!!!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Das Lied ist von Sinead O'Connor „Nothing compares to you"

.com/watch?v=rO8JWbG6bVw

Tonys POV:

**Nothing Compares To You**

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing I said nothing can take away these blues  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

Du bist jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen in Mexiko. Vor genau 15 Tagen und 7 Stunden, hast du mir deine Marke und deine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt! Ich dachte, dass du zu Hause wartest, um mit mir zu reden und mir zu erklären, was das ganze sollte, aber du warst nicht da. Da war nur ein Zettel, auf dem Stand, dass es dir leid tut und dass du nachdenken müsstest. Du würdest dich melden. Aber das hast du nicht, zumindest noch nicht. Ziva und McGee, meinten ich solle mich ablenken, immerhin könne ich ja jetzt tun, was immer ich wolle, also bin ich ausgegangen und hab mich mit irgendwelchen Leuten getroffen und ich war in „unserem" Restaurant, aber ohne dich ist es da nicht auszuhalten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weh tut, wenn du mich mal alleine lässt. Allerdings hatte ich auch noch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet und schon gar nicht so plötzlich. Es war schon schwer genug, es zu akzeptieren, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern konntest, aber dass du dann einfach gehst, dass ist noch schlimmer.

_It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me  
He said girl you better try to have fun  
No matter what you do  
But he's a fool  
'Cause nothing compares  
__Nothing compares to you_

Das Haus ist ohne dich so leer, dass es fast weh tut. Ich war gestern im Keller und ich habe mich gefragt, ob dein Boot irgendwann mal fertig wird und ob ich es dann noch als „dein Freund" erleben werde. Hier ist es noch ruhiger als sonst, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das geht, aber es ist wirklich möglich. Gott gestern hab ich sogar geheult! Ich, Tony DiNozzo, hab wegen dir geheult. Tja, so tief bin ich schon gesunken. Ich frag mich nur die ganze Zeit, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe und wenn ja, dann würde mich wirklich interessieren, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Das „lustigste" an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich jetzt alle Typen oder Frauen, die mit mir flirten sogar mit heim nehmen könnte. Aber ich hab keine Lust, diese Tatsache ist irgendwie fast noch lustiger, als die, dass ich geheult habe. Ich hab mit Ducky geredet, er sagte ich solle versuchen wieder Spaß zu haben und mich nicht zu sehr zu verkriechen. Aber er versteht das nicht, ich glaube keiner versteht das. Ich frage mich, ob es mir auch so scheiße ginge, wenn du dich wenigstens verabschiedest hättest, dann hätte ich gewusst, ob es sich lohnt auf dich zu warten.

_Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares_

Allegemeiner POV:

Etwa vier Monate später.

Tony lag im Bett und versuchte endlich ein zuschlafen, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel, als er im Erdgeschoss ein poltern hörte. Er griff nach seiner Waffe, die er auf dem Nachttisch liegen hatte und ging leise die Treppe hinunter. Als er unten ankam, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Dort stand Jethro, seine Tasche lag auf dem Boden und Tony konnte deutlich sehen, dass Gibbs wohl über Tonys Schuhe gefallen war, die dieser einfach mitten im Weg stehen gelassen hatte. Die zwei standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, es könnte das falsche sein. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Tony vorkam, löste er sich aus seiner Starre und ging auf Gibbs zu. „Jethro...du bist zurück?" flüsterte er und blieb kurz vor Gibbs stehen. „Ja, ich bin zurück und wenn du mich noch willst, bleibe ich auch." erwiderte Jethro ebenso leise. „Warum? Warum bist du gegangen ohne etwas zu sagen und warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Tony wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder sauer sein sollte. „Ich war dumm, ich dachte, dass es so das Beste ist, aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass es der größte Fehler war, den ich je gamacht habe. Es tut mir leid." Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah er Tony in die Augen und wartete auf dessen Reaktion. „Du bist so ein Dummkopf! Lass mich nie wieder alleine! Ich verzeihe dir. Ich liebe dich doch." antwortete Tony und schmiss sich fast in die so lange ersehnten Arme, die ihn fest drückten. „Ich lass dich nie wieder alleine. Versprochen. Ich liebe dich auch." wisperte Jethro und küsste Tony zart auf den Mund.„Jetzt wird alles gut, denn nichts ist mit dir vergleichbar!" flüsterte Tony. _  
_

_Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

Würde mich über FB freuen :)!


End file.
